degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-5261392-20150830024804
Also, I've been meaning to write about them for awhile since they've been my OTP since the Season 1 finale. Without further ado, here's a testimonial as to why Jeff and Annie from Community are my OTP. // spoilers ahead // At the beginning of the series, I honestly thought that Jeff and Britta were going to be the "it" couple based on how they were written. Attractive guy tries to date emotionally closed off attractive girl, eventually she realizes she likes him back, and they get together. I expected that to happen, but Community pleasantly surprised me by setting up Jeff and Annie. In the beginning of Season 1, it was clear that Jeff and Annie, while seemingly very different, were similar at their core. They were both passionate people who knew how to manipulate others to win (Debate 109), they both had troubled pasts involving lying and eventually getting caught, which landed them at Greendale (Jeff had a fake degree in law; Annie got hooked on narcotics). They both were flawed and tried their best to seem put together. They eventually became good friends within the study group and when they worked together on the debate team, feelings developed, a mutual attraction was established, and a kiss took place, creating a type of sexual tension neither knew how to deal with. By the end of Season 1, Jeff had two women attracted to him: Britta and Slater. Jeff wasn't interested in either of them and outside of the dance, he and Annie talked about their romantic struggles. Then, a year's worth of sexual tension, pent up emotions, and undeniable chemistry and attraction to one another lead to the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. The next year, I was hoping that kiss would lead to a relationship, because these two would have been absolutely perfect together had they actually dated. They were opposite enough that there personalities would compliment each other's well, but similar enough that they would be able to bond over shared experiences and goals. Despite his "cool" guy act, Jeff was always gentle and sweet around Annie, which was the type of guy she always wanted. Meanwhile, Annie was smart, focused, and dedicated, and helped Jeff to become a better, more honest man while still accepting that he had flaws, because she did as well. But still, Season 2 was rough for them because Jeff didn't wanna deny his feelings for Annie, which seriously hurt her. Despite him being kind of a tool, it was still clear there were feelings in the air with these two and that was even addressed in one of the final Season 2 episodes The next three seasons, it couldn't be more obvious that Jeff was in love with Annie and that she harbored those same feelings for him. When Annie wanted to begin her own Model UN team and beat other Annie, Jeff supported her and wanted her to succeed, but also told her how he can't treat her like a child and instead, needs to treat her like the mature, intelligent young woman she is. In the timeline episode, it was shown that they were boyfriend and girlfriend in other timelines (including the darkest timeline). In Season 4, Annie acts as "Mrs. Winger" and Jeff isn't really mad or annoyed. In fact, he says that if they were husband and wife he would be loyal and faithful to her. And finally, in Season 5 the ultimate confession of Jeff's love was confirmed. When they were all stuck in an underground laboratory, the only way for the lab doors to open was for a strong burst of passion to take place. The doors opened after Jeff looked at Annie, confirming that he's in love with her. There were several other notions of them having feelings for each other (the fact that he imagined them as their darkest timeline counterparts, them working together for several different projects, them hugging for a long time, etc.), but the three that I mentioned were the most significant, imo. I was hoping Season 6 was the season they became canon but sadly, they always remained slow burn and never actually happened. :( There was still one final confirmation of them being in love, though, which was Jeff imagining Annie as his wife and them kissing before Annie left. Even though I really wanted them to be together, I'm satisfied with how they ended (and the fact that Jeff/Britta weren't endgame, thank god). They're such a slow burn pairing and always will be, but they're still my OTP for many reasons. I love them for the fact that they loved each other more than actual couples do and all the subtlety they had.